Phoebe16 Sunrise and Sundown
by Doug2
Summary: Life and death comes to Phoebe's world. Part 16.


**Phoebe16: Sunrise and Sundown **

"Here comes the most beautiful babies and the most beautiful mother in the world!" said Doug narrating his scanning of this momentous family event. Patty was glowing while being wheeled out of the hospital holding the twins.

"Way to go, sis!" yelled Pipa.

"Oh, they're just so glorious. They're so perfect!" gushed Phoebe.

"Can I hold one?" asked little Jessie.

"Later, sweetie," said Patty.

"So how many more, Pats?" asked Prue.

"Four is my limit, I would hope!" exclaimed Patty.

"They're so small!" wondered Frankie.

"They'll grow up fast, Frankie. Look at you!" said Grandma Phoebe.

Pipa and Prue each took one of the girls. Phoebe helped Patty into the van while Doug kept on scanning. Everyone was strapped in and the joyous new parents drove home with their latest additions to the Morseland family.

"They are beautiful kids. " sighed Prue.

"You two were just as beautiful when your Dad and I brought the three of you home. My where has the time gone? Now you two scoot back to work. Thank you for coming by. I have to got to go see you father," said Phoebe.

"I would never miss seeing our beautiful new nieces go home," said Prue.

"Not in a million years, Mom! Here are the pictures I took. Show them to Dad. I'll run more off when I get to the office. Bye, Mom. Love ya," said Pipa hugging Phoebe.

"See you at home Mom!" said Prue heading off.

"So long dears," said Phoebe waving good-bye.

Pipa reached her office at Halliwell Entertainments and was given the usual "Good morning, Miss Freeby." treatment by her staff. She had always kept some distance between them, but this morning it seemed so much further than usual. Pipa had an empty spot in her heart after watching her sister and her family together this morning. She sat down at her desk and asked the computer to sort her mail when Hal Greenwood came rushing in.

"They did I, Pipa. Seattle is back on track! Bronson and company applied some pressure to the contactors and we will be open on schedule. I don't like to move back the opening date with all we have invested in advertising the grand opening." said Hal looking at his electronic pad.

"Good morning, Hal," said Pipa smiling.

"Oh, right! Good morning. I'm sorry. We usually charge right into work without wasting a second. So how's the new baby?" asked her Vice President of Development.

"Twins, actually. Mother and babies are fine. Look, I'm sorry about dinner the other night." said Pipa.

"Oh, no problem. Your sister did go into labor." Said Hal. "You needn't apologize."

"You free tonight?" asked Pipa now with a little anticipation.

"Oh, sure. We can try that new Aussie club out. You did want to dance, didn't you?" he asked.

"Absolutely. But first, let's pay the bills. Now about Dallas and Houston..." asked Pipa.

"And you should have seen how proud Patty was! Motherhood certainly agrees with her." said Phoebe.

"That's just great. The other girls came down, too?" asked Mark.

"Yes. Pipa sent over these pictures. You look great, Mark!" said Phoebe.

"I was better yesterday. Cough. I've been talking to our lawyer and ..." said Mark.

"Not now. Please." said Phoebe choking a bit.

"Phee. I'm not going be around much longer and..." said Mark.

"No, I will not have any talk like that. I've seen enough death in my life. We're going to talk pleasant-like right here and now. There's no yesterday or tomorrow, just today." said Phoebe trying to calm Mark and herself.

"I have loved you for so long." said Mark.

"And you better not stop now or I'll hex you, buster!" said Phoebe teasing her husband.

"I'm the only one that nothing evil ever tried to get to. And the girls do such a marvelous job watching out for each other," said Mark.

"They always needed your guidance, to," Phoebe reminded him.

"I know. I just never had to save them Cough. From a life or death evil thingy." said Mark.

"Life or death evil thingy? You've been living with me too long!" said Phoebe giggling.

"And loving it, Phee. Every single moment," said Mark.

"You're sweet." said Phoebe taking his hand.

"I think I'd .Cough. Better rest awhile," said Mark.

"Turn over, my love. I'll sit here awhile. Sweet dreams," said Phoebe. Mark turned over, went to sleep and all Phoebe heard was the electronic noises of the sterile medical equipment and the beating of her own heart.

Prue as usual was working late at her recovery center. In her younger days she got out a lot and had fun, but with two offices to run and more patients every day, she put most of that part of her life on the back burner. Except for professional engagements, she hadn't had a date in months. Pipa was just as driven and just as alone. Picking up her data chips to slip into her computer at home, Prue headed for the garage. She jumped into her little Korean recycled sports coupe and headed out the door. A man looking the other way stepped out in front of the on coming car. Prue slammed on the breaks making the most awful screeching sound that echoed off the walls of the garage. Poof! The airbags popped out from all sides.

"Are YOU all right?" the man ran over and inquired.

"ME?" asked Prue as she pushed the airbag down from in front of her face. "You're worried about me? I just tried to run you down!" said Prue.

"I really was not looking and...Dr. Prue? It's me, Carl Goodman. From one of your support groups." said Carl.

Prue took a good look at this man who was more worried about her than himself. He had brown hair, brown eyes and the kindest face. "Oh, yes." she said smiling. "Let's see. It was the ..uh."

"Witch support group. About two years ago," he whispered.

"Right! You and that water demon had had a run in." said Prue equally quietly.

"That's right! See you do remember. How thoughtful of you," said Carl.

"Honk! Honk!" went the car behind them.

"I really feel bad about what happened. Let me get you a cup of coffee. Your nerves must be shot. It'll calm you down," said Carl.

"Sounds great! Hop in. Just push those old bags out of the way!" said Prue as she put the car in gear and pulled out of the garage.

Pipa and Hal had a great time. They didn't discuss business once, though that was always seemed the topic of conversion every time they met previously. Afterwards, Pipa got up and danced for quite a while. She was still a little unsure of her footing, but Hal was a good dancer and watched her carefully. Watched her very carefully.

Back at the Manor, he helped her out of the car. She found his chivalry old-fashioned, but she liked the attention.

"That was SO much fun. I really haven't done that much in years." said Pipa laughing.

Hal found her laughter enchanting. He had never heard it so joyous before. Going up the steps, Pipa slipped and Hal caught her. Instead of thanking him or joking about it she found herself staring into his eyes. He looked back and they drew themselves toward each other and kissed. Each first blinked afterwards, realized that it was quite pleasant and kissed again.

"I'm sorry, Pipa. You're my boss and I.." said Hal.

"No, don't be. I have to go. It was a very lovely evening. Thank you Hal. See you tomorrow,." said Pipa.

"Good night." said Hal smiling a bit and heading for the car.

Pipa closed the door breathing heavily. "What was it that was so different about tonight?" she thought to herself. She went to bed not thinking about the next day's business for once.

Phoebe had not stayed "just a while." Like she had so often, she just leaned back in the comfortable chair in Mark's room and slept into the night. She was dreaming about their early times together when Phoebe was all alone and Mark brought to her world love and happiness. Never before had she opened up her heart to a man such as him.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." went the heart monitor. "Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Pause. Beep. Pause. Pause. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

Phoebe woke up with a start. The alarm was almost soothing though she quickly realized the meaning.

"MARK!" she called out. He still seemed to be lying there sleeping though his chest did not move. "Mark! Oh my God! Mark! Mark!"" she cried falling across his chest.

The nurses came running in with a trauma team. They helped her into the chair, but she curled upon in it cringing and praying for it to not be true.

Pipa sat up straight in her bed. She could feel her Mother's pain and longing. "Oh, Mom! Dad is now at peace!" she called out. She heard no response. She called to Patty across the mental airways and woke up Prue.

"Prue, it's Pipa. Prue. We just lost Dad! Sniff. " said Pipa quietly.

"What? Dad? He's dead?" asked Prue rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. Let's get to the hospital. Mom needs us," said Pipa.

"OK," said Prue in tears as her clothes jumped from the closet.

Two days later, a large crowd was gathered around the final resting place of Mark Freeby. Many kind words were said, but poor Phoebe heard few of them. For almost forty years she had lived with this man who had brought through the worst times of her life. Both of her sisters were looking on as they always did.

"Oh, poor Phoebe. She did love him so," said Piper.

"Oh, to have been loved like that. But, she'll be fine, Piper. She is very strong, even though she doesn't know it," replied Prue.

After the crowd had dispersed, Phoebe was still lying across the casket asking why he had been taken from her. "It's just like last time. Here I am alone again. My life is over. Why did you leave me Mark? Why?" asked Phoebe.

Two hands came over and rested on her shoulders.

"No, Mom, you aren't alone. We're here. We loved Dad, too. Let us take you home," said Prue.

"Come on Mom," said Patty.

"Okay!" said Phoebe looking up into her daughters faces.

"Let's go home. Good-bye, Mark. God be with you," she cried picking up a rose from the casket blanket.

"See it's not like last time. She has someone to be with her." said Prue.

"I sure wish it was us," said Piper.

"Phoebe will be just fine." said Prue. "Just fine!"

To Be Continued


End file.
